berteduh
by Shin Aoi
Summary: "Jangan sakit, Hinata. Menangkan pertandingan besok maka lain kali aku akan memberikanmu toss." BL/Warning(s) Inside/OsaHina/AWAS SPOILER


**Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate**

 **berteduh © Shin Aoi**

 **Miya Osamu × Hinata Shōyo**

 **Warning(s) :** **AWAS SPOILER!** **Maybe kinda OOC. BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai. Self Beta dan segala ketidak masuk akalan yang ada.** **Modified!canon.**

Ao tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fic ini. Murni hanya untuk memenuhi asupan semata.

* * *

Pertandingan antara Karasuno dan Inarizaki High School dimenangkan oleh Karasuno setelah ia mengambil dua dari tiga set pertandingan. Sorak-sorai dari para pendukung Karasuno pun menggema dengan penuh kebanggaan akan gagak-gagak yang kini akan bertanding menuju panggung nasional.

Dan tentu saja pertandingan yang akan sangat ditunggu adalah ketika melawan Nekoma High School, pertandingan di tempat sampah yang luar biasa fenomenal.

Shōyo dengan peluh menyelimuti seluruh tubuh dan nafas terengah terperangah begitu melihat papan skor yang menunjukkan angka **[30-32]** yang berarti kemenangan untuk Karasuno karena lebih unggul dua poin dari Inarizaki.

"Kita menang.." gumamnya masih terkejut tanpa menyadari sosok lain dari seberang _net_ menatapnya penuh minat dengan kilat mata tertarik.

 _Hinata Shōyo eh?_

Shōyo izin ke tempat penginapan terlebih dahulu dan memilih untuk tidak mengikuti perayaan kemenangan atas Inarizaki begitu pertandingan selesai. Yah.. mungkin bisa dibilang perayaan walaupun sebenarnya arti perayaan itu sendiri adalah untuk mengatur strategi pertandingan keesokan harinya saat melawan Nekoma.

"Akhirnya.. pertandingan di tempat sampah akan segera terwujud! Aku bersumpah akan membuat Kenma berkata kalau voli itu sungguh menyenangkan!"

Iris sewarna madu itu berbinar-binar membayangkan pertandingan hebat yang akan di gelar esok hari dan tidak menyadari kemana kakinya membawa tubuh mungilnya berjalan. Ia sadar begitu keadaan sekitarnya sudah agak sepi.

"Tunggu dulu.. memangnya jalan menuju ke penginapan lewat sini ...?" gumamnya.

Shōyo menatap langit di atas kepalanya yang mendadak menguarkan warna suram, mendung dan tetes-tetes air mulai turun dan membasahi tubuhnya.

"UWAA! AKU TERSESAT DAN SEKARANG KEHUJANAN?! BAGAIMANA INI? BESOK MASIH ADA PERTANDINGAN MELAWAN NEKOMA! AKU TIDAK MAU DUDUK DI BANGKU CADANGAN KARENA TIBA-TIBA TERSERANG FLU!"

"YOSH! YANG PENTING CARI TEMPAT UNTUK MENEDUH TERLEBIH DAHULU! HOGYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kaki-kaki terlatih Shōyo berlari dengan tergesa. Tas berisi handuk dan minuman isotonik ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepala agar terlindungi dari tetesan air hujan. Lagi pula ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika tiba-tiba tubuhnya akan demam keesokan harinya.

Kedua mata Shōyo langsung berkilat begitu melihat sebuah kuil kecil dengan gerbang _torii_ yang terbuat dari batu berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Memacu kecepatan karena hujan semakin deras, Shōyo pun masuk kedalam area kuil yang sepertinya sudah jarang dikunjungi.

"Uwah.. aku bersyukur menemukan tempat berteduh disini. Yosh.. beri hormat dulu sekalian berdo'a! _Kami-sama_ , semoga saat pertandingan esok hari Karasuno dapat memenangkan dua set dari Nekoma!"

Melempar koin, membunyikan lonceng, mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dua kali dan mengucapkan do'a dengan sungguh-sungguh. Shōyo berharap jika apa yang ia minta akan terwujud keesokan harinya.

Setelah itu Shōyo duduk tepat di dekat altar kuil tersebut. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, suasana kuil itu sangat nyaman dan tenang. Bahkan Shōyo dapat melihat dua buah patung _kitsune_ yang menjaga di sisi-sisi kuil itu.

"Apakah kuil ini salah satu kuil Inari?" Shōyo bergumam pelan. Memang jumlah kuil Inari di Jepang sendiri bisa dibilang banyak sekali jumlahnya. Selain itu, kuil utama dari Inari Jinja terletak di Kyōto dengan nama Fushimi Inari Taisha.

 _Ah.. aku ingin sekali kesana! Terlebih ketika melihat dan melewati seribu gerbang_ torii.. _uwaa.. pasti rasanya akan sangat guwaaaahhh!_

Shōyo melepas jaket hitam bertuliskan klub voli SMA Karasuno yang basah kuyup. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan terserang demam bahkan flu keesokan harinya. Kepala jingganya menunduk mencoba membuka ritsleting jaket yang mendadak macet. Bersamaan dengan itu, Shōyo mendengar sebuah tapak kaki seseorang yang berlari mendekat kearahnya.

Setelah berhasil membuka jaketnya, Shōyo pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pria dengan keadaan yang kurang lebih sama seperti dirinya(basah kuyup) berdiri tepat didepannya.

"No.10 Karasuno?" ucapnya seraya menyisir helai abu-abu yang basah ke belakang dan memperlihatkan dahinya.

Shōyo terdiam dan menatap lelaki di hadapannya lekat. "Miya Atsumu- _san_?"

"Osamu, Hinata Shōyo." Balasnya seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Shōyo.

"Ahaha.. maafkan aku, Osamu- _san_! Habis wajah kalian mirip sekali sih.. aku sampai tidak dapat membedakannya."

Osamu mendengus mendengar perkataan Shōyo yang kelewat bodoh? Hei.. bahkan warna rambut mereka berbeda dan Shōyo masih tidak dapat membedakannya?

"Osamu- _san_ kenapa ada di sini? Tersesat?" Shōyo mengayunkan kedua kakinya dan menatap Osamu yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ia ambil dari dalam tas.

"Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengingat jalan pulang menuju ke penginapan, Hinata." Osamu menjentikkan pelan jarinya ke dahi Shōyo dan membuat si jingga mengerang sakit.

"Permainan tadi sungguh luar biasa." Gumam Osamu. Ia mengakui pertandingan antara Inarizaki dan Karasuno terasa begitu menyenangkan dan jika _Kami-sama_ mengijinkan Osamu ingin pertandingan itu berlangsung selamanya tanpa henti.

"Lain kali ayo bertanding lagi, Osamu- _san_." Shōyo tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya terlihat menyipit. Ia mengakui apa yang dikatakan Osamu memang benar adanya. Pertandingan tadi sangat menyenangkan.

"Ketika saatnya tiba, aku tidak akan kalah Hinata." Osamu tersenyum tipis dan perhatiannya tertuju pada pakaian yang Shōyo pakai saat ini. Hanya sehelai kaus polo berwarna putih dengan logo SMA Karasuno tersemat di dada kirinya. Serta celana olahraga pendek yang Osamu duga adalah celana dari _jersey_ nya sendiri.

Osamu membuka ritsleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan jaket bertuliskan nama sekolahnya; Inarizaki yang tersemat di punggung dan menyampirkannya di helai jingga Shōyo.

"Pakailah." Ujarnya singkat.

Shōyo mendongak. "E-eh?! T-tidak perlu Osamu- _san_ , bagaimana denganmu? Lagi pula aku membawa jaket milikku sendiri."

"Maksudmu jaket yang basah kuyup itu?" Osamu menunjuk jaket Shōyo yang terabaikan di samping tubuhnya dengan kondisi basah dan terabaikan eksistensinya.

Shōyo tertawa terbata dan memilih untuk menerima jaket yang dipinjamkan Osamu lalu memakainya. Rasanya aneh ketika memakai jaket yang memiliki ukuran dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuh Shōyo yang sebenarnya. Bahkan tangan Shōyo ikut tenggelam di dalam jaket itu.

 _Hangat..._

Tanpa sadar, Shōyo menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kerah jaket milik Osamu dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang masih tertutup lengan jaket. Lelaki jangkung berhelai abu-abu itu berdiri dan memanjatkan do'a di kuil kecil tempat mereka berteduh.

Shōyo memperhatikan tiap garis wajah Osamu dan ia menyadari, jika dilihat dari bawah sini, garis rahang milik Osamu terlihat jelas sekali. Begitu membuka kedua matanya, Osamu langsung memanggil nama Shōyo.

"Hinata.."

Yang dipanggil pun refleks berdiri dan tidak sempat bereaksi ketika pergelangan tangan kirinya ditarik Osamu dan kecupan di sudut bibir sukses menyapa bibir Shōyo dalam waktu singkat. Osamu berbisik rendah di telinga kanan Shōyo lalu beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Secara kebetulan, hujan pun mendadak reda. Siapa sangka ternyata _Kami-sama_ berada di pihak si _kitsune_ dari Inarizaki.

" _Jangan sakit, Hinata. Menangkan pertandingan besok maka lain kali aku akan memberikanmu_ toss _."_

Itu adalah kalimat yang dibisikkan Osamu dan seketika membuat mata Shōyo berbinar riang. Sepertinya fokus kepalanya adalah kepada kalimat 'aku akan memberikanmu _toss_ ' dan melupakan kecupan yang Osamu daratkan pada sudut bibirnya.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _a/n : Hola para penghuni fandom Haikyuu! Duh, fic ini jadi debut Ao di fandom Haikyuu ini hehe.. maafkan jika masih ada kekurangan:") dan salam kenal lalu mohon bantuannya /bungkuk ._

 _Niat hiatus tapi kemunculan para Kitsune dari Inarizaki menggoda Ao huhu apalagi si kembar Miya yang full narik perhatian Ao hehehe /plak dan yang paling ugh.. Ao suka Miya[Tsumu+Samu]Hina/OsaHina ngehehe.. fanart mereka di twitter sangat menggunung dan Ao masih kurang asupan /plak_

 _Yosh! Review onegaishimasu dan terima kasih sudah membaca:)_

* * *

 **Omake—Penginapan SMA Inarizaki.**

"Dari mana saja 'Samu? Kita- _san_ dan yang lain mencarimu! Semuanya hampir saja tertinggal kereta tujuan Hyōgo karenamu!" Si kembar yang notabenenya merangkap sebagai kakak Osamu merutuk kesal begitu melihat ia dengan wajah santai nan datar datang ke penginapan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku kehujanan 'Tsumu, jadi tadi berteduh dulu."

Atsumu mengerenyit curiga. "Kemana jaketmu?"

"Aku berikan kepada Hinata."

Si helai pirang berwajah serupa dengannya menautkan kedua alis bingung. "Shōyo- _kun_? Jangan-jangan.. No.10 Karasuno?! Kau bertemu dengannya?" Atsumu refleks berteriak begitu melihat Osamu memasang seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Itu pelanggaran 'Samu brengsek! Kau mencuri _start_!"

"Aku akan berlatih untuk men- _toss_ bola mulai sekarang." monolog si helai keabuan tanpa menyadari Atsumu yang mulai naik darah.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekatinya sebelum aku, 'Samu!'

Sementara itu, Osamu lebih memilih menutup kedua telinganya dan mengabaikan Atsumu berteriak dan mengumpat kesal di belakangnya. Oh.. ngomong-ngomong soal jaketnya, sepertinya Osamu akan sangat menantikan hari dimana Shōyo menghubunginya lewat alamat email yang ia tulis di secarik kertas dan tersemat di dalam saku jaketnya.

Oh, apakah kalian ingin mendengar do'a apa yang dipanjatkan Osamu kepada _Kami-sama_ di kuil tadi? Berikut adalah cuplikan dari sebagian curahan hati Miya Osamu,

" _Kami-sama, berikanlah kemenangan pada Karasuno saat melawan Nekoma esok hari dan mudahkan jalan bagi diriku untuk meminta restu dari mama dan papa gagak Karasuno."_

 **Omake—Penginapan SMA Karasuno.**

Ketika sampai di penginapan, Shōyo langsung dikelilingi para _senpai_ nya dan bertanya-tanya tentang selama ini ia ada di mana? Tersesat kah? atau apapun dan bahkan pertanyaan dari Tanaka dan Nishinoya terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Hinata, Kau kehujanan?"

Kōshi menangkup kedua pipi Shōyo dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, takut-takut mendadak demam atau terserang flu padahal besok adalah pertandingan penting melawan Nekoma.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Suga- _san_. Tadi sempat berteduh di kuil yang ternyata jaraknya tidak jauh dari penginapan."

Kōshi mengangguk pelan dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh Shōyo. Kemana jaket hitam kelam kebanggaan klub voli Karasuno?

"Oi, Hinata- _boke_! Bukankah itu jaket milik klub voli Inarizaki?" Alis Tobio mendadak menyatu dalam sebuah kernyitan dan wajahnya mendadak angker.

"Ah! ini? Saat aku berteduh di kuil, kebetulan bertemu sama Osamu- _san_ dan dia juga ikut berteduh. Karena melihat jaketku basah maka ia meminjamkan jaket miliknya." Hinata tertawa tanpa menyadari wajah-wajah terkejut yang lain terutama ekspresi Kōshi dan Daichi.

" _Sou da_ , Kageyama! Osamu- _san_ bilang kita harus memenangkan pertandingan besok dan lain kali ia akan memberikanku _toss_ —"

"Hinata.. bukannya Osamu- _san_ adalah seorang _wing spiker_?"

Mendadak Shōyo kehilangan suaranya dan sepertinya _bukan_ karena Kageyama yang berkata _seperti itu._

" _Jangan sakit, Hinata. Menangkan pertandingan besok maka lain kali aku akan memberikanmu_ toss. _"_

Kilas balik tentang kecupan yang singgah di sudut bibirnya membuat paras Shōyo merona pekat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jika wajahnya panas dan aliran darah dalam tubuhnya berlomba-lomba untuk naik ke atas kepalanya.

"Hinata?! Hinata?!" Kōshi berteriak panik begitu tidak mendapati respon berarti dari Shōyo. Oh astaga.. sepertinya merebut anak gagak dari induknya akan menjadi tantangan tersulit bagi si _kitsune_ muda.


End file.
